Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Game Character)/Withersoul 235
|-|Base= |-|Classic= |-|Super= |-|Werehog= |-|Excalibur= |-|Hyper= |-|Darkspine= 'Summary' Sonic the Hedgehog 'is the main hero of the long running ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''franchise. He's a blue, heroic hedgehog equipped with super speed that saves the world time and time again with his friends. 'Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly 4-A | 6-C. Low 2-C as Super Sonic | Low 2-C to 2-C. Possibly 2-B at max. | 5-A | Low 2-C | Unknown, but likely above Super Sonic | Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Age: 15 Classification: Antropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Thundersense, Body Control, Air and Wind Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Explosion Manipulation, True Flight, Transvection and Ground Repulsion, Gravity and Tensor Field Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Intangibility, Absorption | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Barrier and Forcefield Manipulation | All previous abilities but to a greater degree, Energy Projection, Photon Manipulation, can make others enter similar states | Superhuman Physical Characteristiscs, Aura Manipulation, Body Control, Immortality (Type 3) | Expert swordsman, Power Nullification, Reflection Manipulation, Energy Projection, True Flight | All of Super Sonic's abilities, Energy Burst, Force Blast, Invulnerability | Fire Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level ((It is shown in the Modern Era that the Sonic Earth is larger than ours. The Adventure Timeline scales from Sonic destroying Chaos 6, which was powered by six emeralds, which allowed Eggman to destroya portion of the moon via the Space Colony ARK, which was calced to have this much calced energy. Defeated Ifrit, which was able to destroy the planet as stated by witness accounts as well as log entries from Gerald Robotnik's log diary. Also defeated Perfect Chaos, who was powered by all seven Chaos Emeralds, which did this. Defeated Dark Gaia who gave Werehog Sonic a large dose of energy when on board the Chaos Energy Cannon. Half of 7.2 Yottatons is still 5-A, and Werehog Sonic received more than half), possibly Multi-Solar System level (beat Ultimate Emerl and the Nega-Wisp Armor in his base form. Ultimate Emerl was powered by the Chaos Emeralds and the Nega-Wisp Armor was superior to the Wisps) | Island level (destroyed Fire Breath, who charred and carbonized all of Angel Island). Universe level+ as Super Sonic (defeated the Time Eater, who has complete control over the space-time continuum) | Universe level+ (beat the Time Eater, as well as Imperator Ix who was shaking the foundation of the universe) to Multi-Universe level (beat the Egg Wizard, who had the power to destroy both Sonic's and Blaze's universe. Also beat the Egg Salamander, who was going to merge Sonic's and Blaze's universes). Possibly Multiverse level at max (beat Solaris along with Super Shadow and Silver and the Egg Wizard along with Burning Blaze. The Egg Wizard was powered by the Power of the Stars, which was said to govern parallel universes). | Large Planet level '''(received a dose of Dark Gaia's power) | '''Universe level+ (defeated the Dark Queen, who was going to erase the timeline. Her power also created the Storybook Camelot Reality) | Unknown, but likely above Super Sonic (at least twice as powerful as Super Sonic) | Universe level+ (defeated Alf Layla-wa Layla, who was going to rewrite and recreate the entire Arabian Nights Reality), possibly Multi-Universe level '''(there is potentially another world contained within the Arabian Nights Reality) '''Speed: FTL (considered faster than light in official scources. Can run fast enough to capture a Cyan Laser Wisp, which is generally accepted as an actual laser, casually, even commenting on how it was "almost as fast as him". While using Light Speed Attack, Sonic is capable of directing his attacks towards his enemies at Lightspeed, easily. Although he couldn't completely outrun a Black Hole, he did do so for a large period of time. This was also excerpted from "The History of Sonic the Hedgehog") | FTL+ | FTL (can react to Dark Gaia and the Egg Dragoon) | FTL | Massively FTL+ (faster than Super Sonic) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 5+ in base (can push rocks larger than him), Class 100+ in all other forms Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class |''' Island Class'. '''Universal+' as Super Sonic | Universal+ to Multi-Universal. Possibly Multiversal at max | Large Planet Class | Universal+ | Unknown, but likely above Super Sonic | Universal+, possibly Multi-Universal Durability: Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System level (took hits from several foes around these levels) | Universe level+ (took hits from the Time Eater) | Universe level+ (took hits from the Time eater) to Multi-Universe level (took hits from the Egg Wizard and Egg Salamander). Possibly Multiverse level at max (took hits from Solaris, though it did cause him to lose rings. Took hits from the Egg Wizard) | Large Planet level | Country level to Large Planet level, possibly Universe level+ (tanked hits from the Dark Queen, who warped an entire kingdom and created the Storybook Camelot Reality) | Unknown, but likely very high (immune to nearly all harm). | Universe level+, possibly Multi-Universe level (tanked hits from Alf-Layla-wa Layla) Stamina: Very high in base and Werehog form. Limitless in all other forms. Range: Hundreds of meters at max in base. Anywhere up to possibly Multiversal in other forms. Standard Equipment: Caliburn, Clarent, Sonic Crackers, Hammer, Shahra's Ring Intelligence: Average '''or '''Above Average Weaknesses: Overconfident. Darkspine is more violent than before and most of his forms have a time limit. Werehog Sonic's really not one of the fastest guys out there. Notable attacks/Techniques: TBA Key: Base | Classic | Super | Werehog | Excalibur | Hyper | Darkspine Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2